koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Whitebeard
Edward Newgate (エドワード・二ューゲート, Edowādo Nyūgēto), more commonly known as "Whitebeard" (白ひげ, Shirohige), is the captain of the Whitebeard Pirates and one of the Four Emperors. He is a very large human who fights with Murakumogiri, a very large naginata as his weapon. He is considered to be one of the strongest men in the world, and the only one to have rivaling and matched the King of the Pirates Gol D. Roger himself in combat. After Roger's death, he became one of the Four Emperors, and placed islands, like Fish-Man Island, under his protection. He considers all of his crewmen as his sons and protects them with all his might. After one of his subordinates, Ace, was captured and sentenced to death, Whitebeard came to save him and fought against in the Marines at their headquarters, Marineford. Eventually, after being badly wounded while fighting to save Ace from execution, he is killed by the Blackbeard Pirates in the following Marineford War. Players can unlock him in the third game's Dream Log Mode. Whitebeard wields the powers of the Tremor-Tremor Fruit, a Paramecia-type fruit that allows him to create vibrations and quakes, allowing him to produce massive shockwaves powerful enough to cause earthquakes and tsunamis. Personality Whitebeard is a fearless man who treasures the lives of his allies more than anything else, considering his crewmembers his sons and daughters. If someone dares to harm them, he will show no mercy to the perpetrators. He also enjoys talking about the past and loves to drink a good cup of sake. He believes in following one's decisions to the end without any regrets. Like other characters in One Piece, Whitebeard has a distinguishing laugh (Gu-ra-ra-ra-ra). Quotes :See also: Whitebeard/Quotes Gameplay Moveset : , , , , : Whitebeard imbues the blade of his bisento with his quake powers. He then does four diagonal swings with it to attack enemies, and finishes by punching forward with his left fist, enhanced by his Devil Fruit, which cracks the air and sends shockwaves forward. : , , , : Swings his bisento blade upwards to launch enemies into the air, which also sends shockwaves along the ground. He then smacks them even further up with his bisento, then leaps up to them. He then unleashes a final quake-enhanced punch on them, which cracks the air and knocks back enemies. : , , , , : Does an upwards diagonal right-to-left swing of his bisento, then holds his bisento above his head and twirls it like a propeller for 3 seconds. This generates a tornado around himself that continuously deals damage to enemies caught in it, while also vacuuming surrounding enemies into it. He then does a final swing that knocks the enemies back. : , , , : Thrusts his bisento forward, which produces a shockwave from it that travels forward. : , , , , : Whitebeard brings his left fist up to the right side of his face, then punches in front of him with a quake-enhanced strike, which cracks the air and sends large shockwaves forward. Can be charged for a wider effect, and sends shockwaves to his front and back. : , , : Whitebeard swings his quake-enhanced bisento from right to left, then left to right, both of which send shockwaves forward. He then slams his bisento down in front of him in a chopping motion, which also sends shockwaves forward. : , , , : Whitebeard stabs the blunt end of his bisento into the ground, which pops enemies up into the air. He then grabs a single enemy with his right hand and slams them into the ground, pinning them. He finishes by releasing an earth-shattering shockwave on the pinned enemy. : , , , , : Quickly leaps into the air and then slams down hard onto the ground with his feet. He then uses his right hand to grab the air and cause a quake, which causes some rubble to erupt. He finishes by punching upwards, cracking the air and releasing a shockwave in a radius around him. : : Level 1 Musou: "One Man Army": Imbues his bisento with his quake powers, then unleashes five swings in front of him that send energy waves forward. He then slams his bisento down in from of him in a chopping motion for the sixth strike, which sends a large forward-traveling shockwave. : : Level 2 Musou: "Heaven & Earth Shaker": Whitebeard tosses his bisento upwards. He then raises both hands up and grabs the air as if it was tangible. He then pulls downward, which shakes the whole screen and sends enemies flying upwards into the air, and then falling back down. :R1 (Special Skill): Whitebeard brings his left fist back up to the right side of his face, as if winding up for a backhanded punch. He then unleashes the punch, which cracks the air and releases a large shockwave forward. This move can be charged by holding down the R1 button, with the fully charged version signified by the quake bubble that forms around Whitebeard's fist. Sometimes he will choke if the charge is held down for too long. Fighting Style Whitebeard ate the Tremor-Tremor Fruit, a Paramecia-type Devil Fruit which allows him to create and manipulate vibrations and tremors/quakes. This allows him to create large shockwaves through the air, and grab the air as if it were tangible and conjure large quakes. He also wields a bisento called Murakumogiri, which is a supreme grade blade. He can envelope the blade of his Bisento inside a quake bubble formed out of his powers, allowing him to create attacks of unmatched destructive power. He is one of the few people who has mastered all three types of Haki. External Links *One Piece wiki profile Category:One Piece Characters